1. Field
Embodiments relate to an oil supplying mechanism of a hermetic reciprocating compressor in which a compression mechanism part compressing a refrigerant by reciprocation of a piston and a power train part generating a driving force are integrally formed and received in a hermetic case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a compressor is a device which is one of the construction elements of a cooling cycle apparatus and serves to compress a refrigerant at a high temperature and a high pressure. The compressor may be classified into various kinds according to its compression type and hermetic structure. Among them, a hermetic reciprocating compressor includes a compression mechanism part compressing a refrigerant by reciprocation of a piston, and a power train part driving the compression mechanism part. The compression mechanism part and the power train part are installed in one hermetic case.
The hermetic reciprocating compressor includes a rotational shaft which transmits a driving force of the power train part to the compression mechanism part. Oil lubricating and cooling construction components of each mechanism part is stored at a lower portion of the hermetic case. An oil supplying mechanism pumping and supplying the oil to the construction components of each mechanism part is provided at the rotational shaft.
There are many kinds of oil supplying mechanisms. However, as an example, the oil supplying mechanism includes a hollow portion formed in the rotational shaft, and an oil pumping member inserted into the hollow portion. When the rotational shaft is rotated, the oil pumping member is rotated together so as to pump the oil.
In the oil supplying mechanism, the oil pumping member should be firmly fixed to the rotational shaft so as to be rotated together with the rotational shaft when the rotational shaft is rotated. In addition, a shape of the oil pumping member should not be deformed. If the oil pumping member is not rotated, or a pitch or the like of the oil pumping member is changed when the rotational shaft is rotated, the oil may not be pumped normally.
In order to lubricate a shaft supporting part supporting the rotational shaft, it is necessary to supply the oil to an outer circumferential surface of the rotational shaft which is in contact with the shaft supporting part.